My past, present and Future
by ZodiacsKlaroline
Summary: Everything Liz Forbes thought about her past was a lie. And its this lie that Caroline 18 an pregnant, vampire, in love with the Big Bad and best friend dead. Can her life change more than it has? oh yes There's Silas wanting to be Daddy of the year. Not knowing who you are can really throw your life into a tail spin
1. Chapter 1

8 weeks it's been 8 weeks since I last saw Klaus. That night flashes through my mind every day. His touch his kiss consumes me. How I miss him. No no no I can't miss him his the bad guy Get your head straight Caroline. I turn onto my side and look at all the photos on my mirror Bonnie how could she do that I'm so angry with her for dying. Since Jeremy told us six weeks ago I have avoided Elena, Damon and Jer like they are the plague. I know it's wrong but so much people have died for Elena all ready and she all but mourned for just that day, next day she back to giggle and running around well Damon chased her like nothing happened. And Stefan has just vanished can't say I blame him seeing your ex-girlfriend with your brother must really hurt, I hope where ever he is his safe and in control. At least I don't have to worry about Matt he calls every day filling me in on all the fun his having in Europe. Rebekah maybe lots of things but she loves Matt and would take care of him. I hear the door open and closes downstairs my mom is home from work which means our daily talks. I know she's worried about me but it's not about Tyler and Bonnie that I'm depressed about. My mother makes her way to my room and knocks on my door pushing it open she peeps in and gives me small smile. Mommy I say she looks at me with sadness in her eyes and walks in and pulls me to her in comforting hug. Talk to me Caroline she keeps on saying, is this about Tyler? It's the same thing every day and I can't take it anymore. No mom it's not I shout tears running down my cheeks. Tyler cheated on me when I went looking for him and the thing is I didn't even care. We broke up weeks ago when I saw him with another girl and his pants around his legs. But I'm okay we both want different things out of life. What I'm upset about is that Bonnie's gone and Elena goes on as if she never existed I rush out. My mom looks at me with pity and shakes her head, both know that's not all your thinking about she says softly. I gently put my forehead against my moms and release a small chuckle No your right. Klaus she says and I pull away shock all over face. Do u love him Caroline, I saw u guys at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It's been awhile since you smiled and laughed like that and I know his an evil murdering immortal but I can also see the way he looks at you, as if you're the most important and only person he sees. That's what a man inlove looks like and I'm not saying I'm happy about it but he can keep you safe and I know he makes you happy. I sniff and feel something wet fall on my hands when did I start crying? I miss him mom so much before he left we spent the night together and for the first time since I've become a vampire I felt at peace and whole but I was scared of my feelings for him and what everybody would think of me if I went with him. The night of my graduation he told me that Tyler maybe my first love but he would be my last. But we can't be together cause months ago he had a drunken one night stand with that were-slut and now she's pregnant with his child. The witches says it's some nature loop hole that because his a hybrid his werewolf side allows him to have children. Now we can never be together he has to stay by her side and raise their child. I mean why would he want me I can't give him the family he has always wanted and and but instead of words a sob broke through me Oh God I think I'm inlove with him I say. Crushing me to her my mom whispers it's going to be alright.

I wake up and look around it's evening and the house is dead quite when did a fall asleep? My bed side clock read 03:15am I slept the whole afternoon and evening through. Standing up I head to my bathroom and wash me face my eyes are red and puffy from crying. Looking at myself I say your strong Caroline you will get through this. Heading downstairs I grab 2 blood bags from the basement thinking that I really need to stock up on blood. Sipping on a bag I start packing out the fridge for food. I end up deciding to make steak bake potatoes and salad with garlic bread. Getting started with my meal I think of Klaus and our night together, he's lips on mine so soft, sweet and perfect. A night filled with all consuming touches and total pleasure. My heart aches for something that will never be I Caroline Forbes have lost what she did not know she wanted or needed. Heating up my second blood bag I sit down and finally eat. For the past few weeks I have eaten and drank more blood than normal and being a vampire we don't really need food so much, must be stress eating I think to myself. With the kitchen clean and my mom's food put away with a note on the table for her I head to the lounge deciding to watch Iron Man 3, most people would be surprised about this but I am a closet geek with comics, robots and all the latest tech. With of IQ 192 and a hacking past, my mother's surprised I never had another run in with the government for hacking a federal agency. Thinking back that felt like such a long time ago when in fact it's only been 3 years just before all this vampire, witches and hybrids business started. One would think that with all the drama going on and all my kidnapping my studies would be lacking but the truth was a really Graduated high School 2 years ago and started online courses in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering but decide I didn't want to leave any of my friends behind I stayed. The only one who knew of this was Bonnie all my secrets and troubles and successes were only shared with her and she took it all to the grave. Once the movie's done I make my way to my room for a nap I'm just so tired it's like I never slept the day away yesterday laying down I snuggle deep undercover and dream of being in the big bad hybrids arms. Waking up I hear my mom's lite snores in the room down the hall reaching for my phone I see a have a missed call from Matt and that there's still not a call or text from Stefan. The time reads 5:00pm once again I slept the day away what's wrong with me as a vampire I have more energy than a human but I'm just so tired lately. After a nice warm shower I get dressed in high waist denim short shorts and a white tank top and my nude wedges deciding to go with messy pony-tail and light make-up. I grab my purse, keys and head out the door to the store. Thinking a nice and quick seafood paella would be great for supper seeing as there lots of garlic bread left. Arriving home I take a look around and realize most of the things I bought are sugary goodness. Setting the table I hear my mother heading into the kitchen, dinner is almost done I say. Putting a glass of white wine and her food down she starts eating, Caroline baby are you alright? Looking up at my mother she continues I thought you don't like seafood? Normally I don't mom but for some reason I have been craving it and don't get me started on the cake, chocolates, sweets I just can't seem to get enough. Then there's being tired all the time and sleeping non-stop. I just don't know what's going on with me I wish Bonnie was here so that I could ask her and she'd look in her cook book and help me. Laughing my mother shakes her head and mutters It's almost as if you're pregnant Care I had all those symptoms with you.

That one thought runs over and over again in my head it's almost as if your pregnant Care. It can't be I'm a vampire there has to be another reason turning around I drift off to sleep. **Looking around me I'm in a garden with the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen, bending down to smell them I see my belly round with child putting my hands protectively on them I turn around to a little giggle and see Klaus playing with identical triplets with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes and his cute dimples. Daddy that's not fair I'm telling mommy shouts one of the little girls. Standing with a smile on my face watching my family I feel my son give a sharp kick reminding me he is also there. Klaus walks up to me and kisses me then bends down to kiss and talk to our son he smiles up at me and I run my fingers through his curls I love you Caroline he says. And I love you too Nik. Hearing my name I see Bonnie running to her and embrace with all the love I have, pulling away she smiles at me and says its going to be alright. Care you have to do something for me go to the cave where Silas was entombed and follow her instructions okay, she says. Shaking my head I ask what she talking about but she's gone.** Gasping I sit up in bed realizing it was only a dream but one I wished would come true. Laying on my back looking up at the ceiling my hands gloss over my stomach turning over I see it's six in the morning. Deciding that instead of laying around I could go shopping in the next town over. Pulling on my white Grecian dress that ends mid-thigh I take note that it's a bit tight around my belly shaking my head I step into gladiator sandals. Looking good Forbes I pat myself on the back and head out the door. After shopping for hours and stopping to eat and decided to stop at a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test cause I have definitely picked up weight and that does not have if you're a vampire. Back home I rush to the bathroom and do the tests all 20 of them, 5 mins later that felt more like years I stand with the results in my hand. I'm Pregnant looking at the counter they all say the same thing. I'm a mother tears of Joy and shock fall down. Rushing over to Mystic Falls Hospital I look for Doctor Meredith Fell she could make sure that the test are right. Sitting down by her desk I explain everything to her. Laying on the bed with my legs up Meredith holds a type instrument that looks like a stick and tells me to relax. Turning my head to the small screen I stare slack jaws at what she points out. I really am pregnant and with triplets. After compelling her to forget I head home. Was that just a dream I had or was it a vision of the future?


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks to all the readers so far it means a lot to me seeing as this is my first story! KLAROLINE FEELS. Sorry for the late update but I came down with the Flu {I blame my mother she was sick first} **

**And to one reviewer yes she and Klaus slept together! Flashback coming soon. Feel free to comment it can only make me a better writer.**

**Dreams are in bold and flashbacks in bold and italics**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **** Wish I was Julie… and if I did Kol and Bonnie would be alive and Elena DEAD. As Klaus would say on with the story LOVE **

**CHAPTER 2: ****Getting Back-up**

**Caroline's POV**

Waking up to the warm sun in my face I smiled remembering everything of the previous day. I'm pregnant and I can't wait to tell Klaus about it .Bonnie's words ran over and over in my mind, why would she ask me to go to that cave I was never there. And what did she mean by following her instructions, and who is her? Stretching my arms above my head I roll out of bed. Feeling lazy I decide a late breakfast at the grill would be great, grabbing my leopard print maxi dress and brown wedges and dropping it on my bed I head to the bathroom. Finally done I grab my purse and head out the door. Driving through town I look at all the kids with their parents a small smile appears on my face knowing that in a few months I'll be that parent.

Entering the grill a spot Rebekah sitting at a table looking sad. I immediately head over to her and sit across the table. Looking up at me a see that she has tears in her eyes, reaching across I take her hand and surprisingly she does not pull away. Rebekah what happened you and Matt are supposed to be in Europe? Looking around I try to spot him but I don't making me worry. What happened, did something go wrong, is he okay? Please talk to me what's going on. Tears fall down her eyes she quickly whips it away and looks at me. He's okay I left him in Russia with April who I called over to join him. Surprise etched across my face, she says it's a long story. Smiling at her I call the waitress and place my order looking her expectedly she asks for the same. Grabbing her hand again and giving it a quick squeeze Now start from the beginning cause we have nothing but time to talk. Before she could say anything the waitress returned with our ice teas. Taking a large sip and moaning at the goodness of it a small smile spread across my face. Rebekah just arched an brow and shook her head at me. Don't judge it's really good a say with a giggle. I've been craving this for days now and mine doesn't taste as good as the grills. Andy at the back makes his grandmothers and she made the best ice tea in Mystic Falls everyone will tell u that.

**Rebekah's POV**

Looking at Caroline she has this extra glow to her and it just makes her more beautiful than she is. Everyone thinks I hate her but that's not the truth. I envy her she has everything I want in life and more, friends, love, loyalty and respect. I can see why me brother is so enamored with her. Opening my mouth I say, why u being so nice to me won't your princess Elena be angry with you? Shaking her head Caroline says the last thing I thought she would, I don't care what Elena thinks I'm done with her. So you saw her for who she really is I say. Nodding her head she mumbles selfish bitch. Throwing my head back and laughing, Caroline joins me. Your not that bad Rebekah we got a lot in common and I'm not as perfect as you think. Smiling at her I say thanks. The waitress brings our food a stack of pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup, bacon, sausage, eggs with a small fruit salad on the side. One of the many reasons being a vampire is great, you don't pick up any weight. Digging in I say it started in London._**A load shrilling sound could be heard turning over I grab the phone**__. __**This better be good Lijah I'm sleeping. Hello to you to little sister, I'm just checking to see that your alright cause it seems Marcel has people watching you and the human boy. So be careful and take care if you need anything call me, bye Rebekah. Bye Elijah will speak with you soon**_**.**

After that phone call I was on high alert and I never told Matt anything I wanted to make sure he enjoyed himself. Nothing happened for the next 3 weeks. We were in Milan sightseeing and decided to get some gelato, across the store was a cute little boutique that had this lilac dress in the window and I could not stop looking at it. Matt was laughing his head off saying how much you and I have in common. He said that I could go and get the dress that he would come over once his finished eating. I was 8 mins tops and when I came out he was not there I ran to the gelato store and ask the owner if he saw he and he said that Matt left about 5 mins ago. I followed he smell and it led down this dark alley to a door. Wiping the tears from my face Caroline grab my hand and squeezed it. There were 10 vampires and Matt was on the flooring crying in pain, they broke a few bones and there was blood. I killed all but one, compelling him to give a message to Marcel._**Matt had blood down the front of his shirt and breath hard it seemed that a broken rib had punctured his lung and he had problems breathing. I moved slow over to him and he moved to the back fear in his eyes. Lifting my hands up, I looked him in the eyes and told him he needs my blood to heal him but he said he would rather die. Moving quick I shoved my wrist to his mouth forcing the blood down his throat and compelled him to sleep.**_

When he woke up he was angry, saying that I am a monster just like my brothers and that coming with my was the biggest mistake he ever made and that he was going home and that I should stay away from him. But before he could move I compelled him again making him forget the whole kidnapping and past 12 hours. What aren't you going to say that what I did was wrong and that Matt didn't deserve that? Shaking her head Caroline said no. Sighing I told her that we left for Russia and that I called April the moment we came to the apartment and I finished laying him down. I had arranged that April fly over immediately to Russia and to meet us there. Once we came to the house I saw that April was already there and I compelled them to believe that they were the whole Summer to together traveling through Europe instead of me and Matt. And that's how a ended up here all alone I just had to make sure he was safe and that I was no where near him so that Marcel couldn't hurt him again .

**Caroline's POV**

Looking at Rebekah I realize she is just as lonely as me and that we both could use some cheering up. Hey Bekah what would you say of a girls day? Raising her brow I continued doing our nail, face masks, hair watching movies and pigging out on junk food! Widening her eyes she asked wine to? Hell yeah I shout even though I could not drink. Making our way out the grill we bumped in a few fellow cheerleaders and asked if they wanted to join us by the Mikealson Mansion at 12 for some girl time and they said yes. It seemed that today was going to be fun. Turning to Rebekah I tell her that I'll see her in 2 hours that give us an hour and half to prepare for the girls. Once home I flash up stairs and grab my overnight bag. Stuffing in my comfy cloths, pj's and a change of clothes for tomorrow I decide to make my mom a quick supper of cottage pie her favorite and write her a note saying that I'm sleeping over by a friend I grab my stuff and head out the door. Arriving at Klaus's home I grab the bags filled with sweet treats and knock on the door Rebekah opens and helps by carrying in the liquor. Once we have everything in the house we start setting up. By the time we are done we 40 minutes till the girls arrive looking around we did I good job at such a short notice. Smiling at each other we head upstairs to shower and change our clothes.

After showering I pull on my legging and a loose pink off the shoulder t-shirt and pink flip flops I head downstairs where Rebekah is thanking the catering staff for the food. Looking at her she is dressed similar. She hands me a glass of champagne a rises her to make a toast I shake my head and say I can't. Looking at me with raised eye brows I look down at my feet and mumble I'm pregnant so softly that not even I am sure I said it. Looking up I she Rebekah shocked face, shaking her head she says that not possible. Grabbing her hand a place it on my belly and tell her to listen, moving her hand she bends down and places her ear against my stomach. With tears I tell her its Klaus and that its triplets and if I can get pregnant show can she. Laughing she thanks and hugs me. Hearing the doorbell we decide to continue I talk later when the girls are gone

Flopping down on the couch I turn to Rebekah she been smiling all afternoon and evening. Shaking my head at her giddiness a grab her hand and flash to her room turning to look at her I say change into your pj's and then we can lay and chat. Climbing into bed I make myself comfy and wait for Bekz to join me. Facing each other I start to tell her everything that happened the past few weeks and she agrees with my about compelling Meredith to forget about seeing me. If anyone should know that I carrying Klaus's children I would have a big target on my back. I then proceed to tell her about the weird dream I had of Bonnie and what she said. I just don't understand Bekah I wasn't with you guys when you went to that island, why would she want me to go there? Maybe it's something to do with the babies she says. Looking at her wide eye I whisper I hope every things okay. Don't worry Care it's going to be alright. Drifting to sleep I think of my babies and keeping the safe.

Looking around me I quickly realize I'm dreaming. **Hello Caroline turning around I come face to face with a women that raven black hair and eyes the color of honey she smiles at me but it does not reach her eyes. My name Qetsiyah widening my eyes and stepping back she laughs don't worry my dear I won't hurt you. Taking my hand we walk over to a tree and sit down I want to tell u a story. Looking at me she asks if I know the story of Silas and I say yes, and what about the women he loved she asks I answered yes that she killed her. Nodding her head she looks my in the eyes and says that's not true. Her name was Aria she looked a lot like you blond hair dark blue eyes but I did not kill her she died during child birth. I just told Silas that I killed her I wanted him to hurt like I did. She had given birth to a baby girl and before she died asked that I look after her, I named the little girl Suria she was the perfect mix of Silas and Aria blond, green blue eyes pink lips and ivory skin. A child conceived while Silas was immortal and so powerful that I had to bind her powers. You see my darling Suria was born with expression not dark but pure expression. And you are her reincarnation. And it's your destiny to stop Silas. Now go where Bonnie has told you to go and let me unbind your powers. Standing up she looks down at me you would be able to look after your girls Caroline, tilting her head she asks don't you want to keep them safe from harm from Silas? Standing up I face her and say of course I do, then do as I say young one it's the only way to keep your family safe she says and disappears .**

Sitting up I feel Rebekah's hands on my shoulders, are you okay she asks cause you were mumbling in your sleep. Looking to her tears spill from my eyes and she hugs me to her it's going to be alright Care. No its not I just had a dream of Qetsiyah and she told me that I'm the reincarnation of Silas and his love's daughter and that she's going to unbind my powers! Powers Bekah like a witch and that I need to go to Silas cave to do it and that it's my destiny and that its the only way to keep my babies safe. She said that Suria was conceived after Silas was turned immortal and Suria was born with pure expression magic. And from what she said I think pure expression is more powerful than dark expression like Bonnie did. How can this be happening I'm finally happy pregnant, inlove and making a real friend then this happens.

I think its best we do what she says, I've been to the island we can leave today if you want says Rebekah. As long as we do it together and nothing happens to us. Squeezing each other hands we stand up and get breakfast. Is 2 hours enough time for you to get ready? And hour should be enough I want to arrive at the island before dark. Don't worry about hiking gear I'll lend you some on mine nodding my head we stand up and get ready to leave. Dressed in my own dark jeans and tank top you can see a small curve to my stomach. Rebekah walks in with a pair of boots , and looks to my belly and smiles at me as I put it on. Grabbing our back packs we walk downstairs to the car. Stopping and turning around I flash back in to Klaus room and grab one of his long sleeve Henley shirts and put it on and head back down. Climbing in the car Bekah shakes her head at me. Turning the radio on I turn to her and smile Silas island here we come.

**Klaus POV**

Sitting in my study and drawing Caroline once again I can't help but remember our night together. She haunts me like no other women ever had and I just want to be around her always. My brother enters the room with the annoying witch and little wolf. Elijah what can I do for you today I ask my familiar smirk in place. Niklaus where were you earlier I told you it was Haley's doctor appointment, don't you want to see your son? I will not play happy families with a little girl that was to willing to spread her legs. As long as my son is fine I don't care about her, now if you don't mind I was busy with something. Standing up I walk out and head upstairs to my bedroom. I hear Haley tell Elijah I told you so the only person he cares about is Miss perfect, and she doesn't even like him. Smirking to myself if only they knew that my sweet Caroline is coming around and that she felt something for me but that she had things to sort out with Tyler first. Hopefully I'll have my love in my arms before the next few months. For once my life is perfect I could have everything I ever wanted with the women I loved.


End file.
